lost_alphafandomcom-20200222-history
UAZ Jeep
Description UAZ (Ulyanovsky Avtomobilny Zavod) is an automobile manufacturer based in Ulyanovsk, Russia which makes SUVs, buses, trucks and jeeps. Production started in 1941. By mid-60s, the new management of the plant completed development of first original UAZ cars. The GAZ-69 offroad vehicle was replaced by UAZ-469. UAZ-469 was very similar in design to the original Jeep - a sturdy, but not-so-comfortable car that was able to drive in virtually any terrain and was easy to fix. The Uaz-469 reached legendary status for its reliability and off-road ability. The car didn't enter the personal use market until late 80s and was reserved for police forces and paramilitary (its commercially-available analog was produced by LuAZ, which was too close to border to be associated with the military) Notes *Coded as the standard item and a "broken" variant which may not be purchased. *The "broken" variant has poorer fuel consumption. *This will not be the first vehicle that the player has access to but it may become a favourite due to its pretty widespread availability. *These are notably found in working condition at either end of Darkscape and the Lost Factory end of Countryside although the latter case is of the "broken" variant in all game versions; and that the unit on Darkscape closest to the Dark Valley has been replaced with a ZAZ-965 in v1.4007. *They are rugged off-road vehicles that can reach a surprisingly varied set of locales. Even the Swamps and Pripyat Stadium can be traversed. *They are resistant to inadvertent brushes with most anomalies and can survive impressive falls after being hoisted by Vortex and other gravitational anomalies. *When rolled on its side, the UAZ Jeep can usually crawl back upright using the engine. *Removing very heavy objects from the storage, such as Fuel Barrels, causes the rear of the car to jump upward. It is recommended to carry several barrels around for working the rear wheels free of obstacles and entangled corpses. *There is a bug where the vehicle will be stuck after being left idle for long durations. A bit problematic in certain situations, but can be fixed by leaving one area and returning through the transit zone. Reloading a previous save is also a possible fix. *Even though the Jeep is more rugged and traverse able than other cars in the game, when going up steep inclines the engine will stall out and could possibly result in the player rolling very fast back down the incline and hitting something causing damage. Specifications ;-- *************** UAZ *************** vehicle_uaz $spawn = "lost alpha\vehicles\vehicle_uaz" class = SCRPTCAR cform = skeleton visual = physics\vehicles\uaz\veh_uaz_u_01.ogf actor_visual = physics\vehicles\uaz\veh_uaz_u_01.ogf script_binding = bind_car.bind ;--bind_vehicles.initialize has_trunk = true fuel_tank = 65 dist_use_fuel = 1000 fuel_consumption = 0.00015 trunk_capacity = 200 actor_dist_plane = 1.57, 1.98 actor_dist_center = 2.87, 3.28 exhaust_pipe_dist = 1.30, 1.63 inv_name = uaz_name ;--Uaz inv_name_short = uaz_name ;--Uaz icon = ui_veh_uaz description = uaz_descr ;--enc_vehicles_uaz cost = 75000 vehicle_uaz_broken $spawn = "lost alpha\vehicles\vehicle_uaz_broken" class = SCRPTCAR cform = skeleton visual = physics\vehicles\uaz\veh_uaz_u_02.ogf actor_visual = physics\vehicles\uaz\veh_uaz_u_02.ogf script_binding = bind_car.bind ;--bind_vehicles.initialize has_trunk = true fuel_tank = 65 dist_use_fuel = 1000 fuel_consumption = 0.0003 trunk_capacity = 200 actor_dist_plane = 1.57, 1.98 actor_dist_center = 2.87, 3.28 exhaust_pipe_dist = 1.30, 1.63 inv_name = uaz_name ;--Uaz inv_name_short = uaz_name ;--Uaz icon = ui_veh_uaz description = uaz_descr ;--enc_vehicles_uaz cost = 1000 Trivia *It is possible to be landed "out-of-bounds" in the Badlands after being thrown by an anomaly. *The vehicle may be overturned by poor driving on slopes or by mutant charges - even by Blind Dogs. The UAZ Jeep can be righted again by a number of methods, including pushing near the rear to spin the car like a top until it precesses into a collision or rolls down a slope. *Perfect looking Jeeps have a habit of losing attachments; notably the spare wheel, front bumper assembly and the side mirror (seen on the "broken" variant) *Doors may cease functioning too, necessitating 'climb-over' solutions from the other door (seen on the "broken" variant) Gallery UazJeep3rdPerson-Radar.jpg|UAZ Jeep - third person view in Radar ss_vilem_01-13-18_06-27-57_(la15_darkscape).jpg|Prime example why it is NOT good idea to ram stuff with car in LA uazviewdrive.jpg|View from UAZ in Driver's position UAZafterblown.jpg|Pretty obvious what happened to this. Category:Vehicles